peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lost Fusion Fighters and the Gangreen Gang/Zoey Banished
(Up on the cloud, Goddard and the kids are amazed by the sight of Neverland as Mikey, Shoutmon, and the Mew Mews watched) Angie: Wow, Mikey, this is exactly what I'd dreamed it be. (She, Cutemon, and Ariel suddenly noticed a location on the north part of Neverland) Angie: Hey, there's Pixie Hollow over there! Home of the Mew Mews. Cutemon: Pretty! (Ariel then noticed a certain area in the east part of Neverland) Ariel: Hey, there's Mermaid Lagoon! Espio: Indeed. Cream: (Giggles) Oh, it's so lovely! Amy: It's lovely, all right. Rouge: But I would not want to get hit by any of them. Jimmy: By jove! (Jimmy then noticed another certain location at the west part of Neverland) Jimmy: And there's the Digimon Native Village down there! Sonic: Led by Chief Leomon, his daughter, Mimi Tachikawa, and her Digimon partner, Palmon. (Charmy then noticed another location on the ocean on the northeast part of Neverland) Charmy: And there's Skull Rock! Vector: The tide pool rock cave shaped like a skull! Sonic: Now that's cool! (Aryll suddenly noticed Goobot, Myotismon, and Dedede's ship to the south area) Aryll: Hey, look! There's Captain Goobot, Admiral Myotismon, Assistant Captain Dedede, and the pirates! Link: Yeah, Mikey and Shoutmon's enemies and.... (Zelda then noticed something fishy going on at the ship as Goddard growled) Zelda: Wait, something bad is going on. (Suddenly, the cannon fired a cannonball at them) Mikey: Look out! (He and the others ducked on time before the cannonball zipped by. After recovering, Mikey and Shoutmon nodded to each other, knowing what they must do. They then turned to the Mew Mews) Mikey: Girls, take the others to the island! Shoutmon and I'll stay here and draw Goobot, Myotismon, and Dedede's fire! Zoey: (Scoffs) I'm okay with the others, but why should I do this for those two girls? Shoutmon: Because it's the right thing to do, Zoey! Corina: So come on, let's go for it! (Zoey sighed in anger and gave in) Zoey: Alright! (She flies ahead with the Mew Mews and mumbles to herself) Zoey: (Mumbling angrily) I'm so gonna get even with those two girls! (Goddard and the kids go on ahead following the Mew Mews while Mikey and Shoutmon stayed behind. Mikey and Shoutmon then whistled down to the ship) Mikey: Hey! Goobot, you old Robo-Eggfish! Shoutmon: Myotismon and Dedede, you Batfish and Fathead! Up here! Mikey: Come and get us! (More cannonballs were fired at Mikey and Shoutmon, but the two kept dodging until the cannon stopped firing. During this, Goddard, the kids, and Mew Mews suddenly noticed Zoey zooming too far ahead to the island) Ariel: Why is Zoey going too far? Corina: I don't know. (They tried to call out to Zoey) Ariel: Zoey! (Zoey ignored her) Angie: Not so fast! Ariel: Wait up, please! Cutemon: Slow down, Zoey! Floudner: Please, Helga! Renee: They can't keep up with you and neither can us! (Zoey kept ignoring them as she flew further and further ahead) Sebastian: Zoey! Wait! (But once far ahead, Zoey disappeared into the forest. Back up in the air, the Mew Mews turned to the group) Corina: We're gonna try and find Zoey. Bridget: You stay here. Tails: Are you sure we should stay up here? Bridget: I'm sure. Wendy: Just stay here and wait for us to say when to land. (The group gave in and agreed. The Mew Mews then continued to give chase) Holly: I'm afraid Zoey is heading for our hideout. Renee: I have a bad feeling she'll do something bad. Bridget: Indeed. Corina: In fact, I saw how jealous she looked when Ariel and Angie spent some time with Mikey and Shoutmon. Kikki: Well, we gotta try and stop her. Wendy: Better hurry. (The other Mew Mews flew down into the forest too and noticed Zoey arriving to the hideout in the form of Hangman's Tree. Just when she entered the tree, where the hideout is located underground, she noticed the Mew Mews coming after her and after quickly shutting the door, the Mew Mews crashed into the door, causing them to bounce away and fall on a tree branch, knocking them unconscious. Inside, Zoey flew to the main room and found the Fusion Fighters and the Gangreen Gang themselves and they are fast asleep. One is a robotic rhinoceros beetle-like Digimon with blue skin, yellow eyes, and wearing red, white, and blue armor. He is Ballistamon. The second is a quadrupedal, wolf-esque Digimon with white fur and an orange mane. He has boosters on its shoulders and spikes on his back and chests, but his main features are the drills he sports on his head, knees, and the tip of his tail. He is Dorulumon. The third is a 12 year old boy with lightly tanned skin, spiked dark brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing a light blue short-sleeved shirt that is underneath a forest green long-sleeved button-up shirt, two pockets on the chest and the sleeves rolled up over his elbows, light brown cargo pants that are held up by a dark brown belt with a silver buckle, and brown and dark green saddle shoes. He is Jeremy Tsurugi. The fourth is a 13 year old boy with short bleach blonde hair, green eyes, and wearing a black tanktop underneath a blue short-sleeved jacket with black sleeve and pocket rims, a black belt with a silver buckle, navy blue pants, black fingerless gloves, and umber brown boots. He is Christopher Aonuma. The fifth is a girl the same age as Jeremy with fair skin, long brown hair, purple eyes, and wearing a yellow hairclip, off-white cowboy boots with pink rims, a purple short-sleeved dress with black lining, a white long-sleeved lab coat, and several gold chains around her neck. She is Nene Amano. The sixth is a 7 year old boy with short blonde chin-length hair, gray eyes, and wearing black suspenders with silver clips, plaid maroon knickerbockers with a pocket on each side, a gray long-sleeved shirt, a red necktie, white socks, and black shoes. He is Ewan Amano, Nene's little brother. The seventh is a tall, skinny, 17-year-old green boy with short black hair, pink eyes, and wearing black sunglasses, red, white, and blue striped wristbands, a blue and orange ski vest over a white baseball shirt with long purple sleeves, yellow pants, and black shoes. He is Ace D. Copular, the oldest and the leader of the Gangreen Gang. The eighth is a 15-year-old snake-like green boy with a spiky nose, short black chin-length hair, pink eyes, black lips, a forked light green tongue, black catlike pupils, and wearing a brown Kangol beret hat, a white tanktop with black rims and a yellow stripe around the torso, black and yellow striped wristbands, orange shorts, white socks, and black and white converse shoes. He is Sanford D. Ingleberry AKA Snake, Ace's second-in-command, the second oldest, and the slippery member of the Gangreen Gang, who is sometimes treated as a punching bag to Ace whenever he falls out of line. The ninth is a short 14-year-old green boy with a Spanish accent, a large chin with rounded teeth jutting out from his lower lip, short black emo-like hair covering his right eye, and wearing a red short-sleeved shirt with a white long-sleeved shirt underneath, black pants, and black shoes. He is Arturo de la Guerra AKA Li'l Arturo, the youngest and the shortest member of the Gangreen Gang. The tenth is a 15-year-old ape-like green boy with an oval-shaped head, snail-like eyes, short black hair, a tongue lolling out of his mouth, and wearing a dark red ripped shirt, and brown ripped pants with a rope tied around the waist for support. He is Grubber J. Gribberish, the second youngest, the third oldest, and the gross member of the Gangreen Gang. And the last is a huge fat 15-year-old green boy with short orange hair covering a single blue eye, freckles on his cheeks, a buck tooth, and wearing a dark green shirt with two yellow striped rims on the sleeves with the belly sticking out, blue jeans with the ankle rims rolled up, a black belt with a yellow buckle, and black and white shoes. He is William W. Williams AKA Big Billy, the second oldest, the third youngest, and the brawny member of the Gangreen Gang. Anyway, Zoey zipped around, trying to wake them up) Zoey: Wake up! I got an emergency! (After several failed attempts to wake them up, Zoey finally pushed a little club off the weapon stand and it fell, hitting Ace in the head, waking him up, and the club then landed in Ballistamon's arm as he still slept. Ace looked around and then saw the club in Ballistamon's arm and thinks he hit him in his sleep) Ace: (Angrily) So, you want a fight, huh? (He kicks Ballistamon, Snake, and Arturo, waking them up in the process. Ballistamon then rolled into Snake and Arturo on the wall, which was so loud that is woke up the rest of the Fusion Fighters and Gangreen Gang. After recovering, Snake and Arturo got angry) Arturo: Who are you shoving?! Snake: Yeah?! Who'sssss are...?! (Insulted, Ballistamon punched Snake and Arturo, knocking them back into the wall) Ballistamon: You, that's who! (Soon, the Fusion Fighters and Gangreen Gang, except Nene and Dorulumon, broke into a fist fight) Nene: (Sighs) Here we go again. Dorulumon: Indeed. (As Dorulumon tried to break up the fight, Zoey tugged on Jeremy's hair, trying to get his attention. But Nene, however noticed) Zoey: Listen! I've got orders from Mikey! Nene: (To Zoey) Orders from Mikey? (To the Fusion Fighters and Gangreen Gang) Stop fighting, Zoey says we've got orders from Mikey! (They all stopped fighting upon hearing Nene) Ewan: What's the orders, Zoey? Zoey: Mikey says there's a terrible Ariel and Angie birds! Jeremy: A terrible what? Ballistamon: Ariel and Angie birds. Ace: (Skeptically) Ariel and Angie birds? Nene: I don't think I ever heard of them. Zoey: They're dangerous carnivorous birds that resemble beautiful women! Jeremy: Dangerous and carnivorous? Zoey: Yes! And they're flying this way! Ewan: Flying this way?! Dorulumon: Please! Do you really believe this? Ace: If it's dangerous and carnivorous, we must get rid of it. Snake: And eatsssss them! (Ace glared at him, then socks him) Snake: I meanssss, ssssstuff them. Nene: (Skeptically towards Zoey) So fine. How do we stop them? Zoey: I don't like your tone, Nene. (To the Fusion Fighters and Gangreen Gang quickly) Mikey says his orders are the only way to kill them is to shoot them down. Billy: To what? Zoey: (Throwing a fit) AREN'T YOU LISTENING TO WHAT I'M SAYING?! Billy: Smash them? Ace: Punch them? Jeremy: Kick them? Snake: Sssssstompssss on them? (Grubber blew a raspberry in question) Zoey: No!! (She gestures a gun shooting) Zoey: Shoot them down! Ace: Shoot them down, huh? Zoey: Yes! Now let's go, come on! (Zoey and the Fusion Fighters and Gangreen Gang, except Nene and Dorulumon, grabbed their weapons and raced out of their hideout to go after those “Birds” Zoey mentioned. Nene and Dorulumon raced out too and noticed Ariel and Angie flying in the sky) Nene: Wait a minute! (Angrily) Those aren't birds! Dorulumon: (Angrily) Dangerous and carnivorous, indeed! (Suddenly, the Mew Mews, having awakened from her unconsciousness, met up with them) Corina: What's going on? (Up on a cliffside in the woods, the rest of the Fusion Fighters and Gangreen Gang prepared themselves and then saw Ariel and Angie) Zoey: There they are! That's them! Jeremy: Oh yeah! Arturo: That is them! Ace: Don't let their beauty fool you! Fusion Fighters and Gangreen Gang, except Nene and Dorulumon: Ready, aim.... FIRE!! (Their weapons then fired at Ariel and Angie. Although the weapons missed them, Ariel and Angie lost their balance and began falling towards some rocks on the ground) Ariel and Angie: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! (Zoey watched from the leaves of a tree to see if her plans worked. Then, Mikey and Shoutmon appeared and caught Angie and Ariel respectively before they hit the rocks. Seeing this, Zoey got shocked and angry) Zoey: (Whispering harshly) What?! How did they...? (Mikey'' and Shoutmon puts Ariel and Angie down on the ground)'' Angie: Oh, Mikey! Ariel: You and Shoutmon saved our lives! Mikey: Don’t thank just us. Shoutmon: Thank Nene, Dorulumon, and the Mew Mews. They warned us about you in danger. (Nene, Dorulumon, and the Mew Mews came out) Nene: We had to do the right thing for you. Renee: Otherwise you’d be dead. (Up on the tree branch, Zoey got angry that she was ratted on and flew away into hiding) Corina: Anyway, the reason they were in danger is because.... (Suddenly, Goddard and the rest of the kids, who saw the whole thing, met up with them and landed on the ground) Link: Are you hurt, Ariel and Angie? Huh? Flounder: We got scared. Cutemon: Worried you.... Ariel: Of course not. Angie: We're fine. Ariel: But we were so worried about our lives. Jimmy: But wow, you could've been killed! Zelda: Like actual hunted birds! Sebastian: Girls, are you sure you're not hurt? Ariel: We're fine, Sebastian. Thank you for asking us in concern. (Suddenly, the Fusion Fighters and Gangreen Gang ran up to them, shouting about their “Accomplishments”) Jeremy: Mikey, I got them with my slingshot! Ballistamon: Nah, I got them with my rocks! Arturo: No, I did! (Ace shoved them aside and bragged) Ace: (Bragging) Wrong! To clarify this, I bested those beastly birds! Snake: (Lunging at Ace) Like you would kill two birdssssss with one ssssstone! Ace: Ow! Get off! (The Fusion Fighters and Gangreen Gang then broke into another fist fight until Shoutmon shouted at them) Shoutmon: Attention! (The Fusion Fighters and Gangreen Gang stopped, formed a line like soldiers, and saluted) Mikey: Well, we're all certainly proud of you.... You blockheads! (The Fusion Fighters and Gangreen Gang got confused on why Mikey got angry at them for this) Shoutmon: Don't you realize that these two are girls and not birds? Dorulumon: It was a good thing we had a bad feeling about this. Mikey: That's right. And I brought those two girls to be our two mothers to take care of us and tell us stories. Nene: (Angrily at first) That's right! (Gets confused suddenly) Wait, two mothers? (Ariel and Angie nods) Dorulumon: So that's why they're here. Nene: Wow. We wanted a mother for a long time. Mikey: That's right. (To the Fusion Fighters and Gangreen Gang) And what did you do to welcome them? You shoot them down! Snake: (Crying in guilt) But Zzzzzzoey ssssssaid they were birdssssss! (He blows his nose on Ace's vest, much to his annoyance) Mikey: Wait, Zoey? Corina: My friends and I tried to tell you, but you flew away to save Angie and Ariel. Mikey: (Realizing) So that means.... (As the others realized, Ace spoke up) Ace: She tricked us! Ewan: Zoey said that you ordered us to shoots those two girls down! (Snake, who stopped crying, spoke up too) Snake: It wasssssss a lie! Jimmy: I bet Zoey was jealous of Ariel and Angie that she wanted the attention. (After overhearing this, Zoey tried to sneak away when Mikey and Shoutmon called out to her) Mikey: (Angrily) Zoey? Shoutmon: (Angrily) Zoey! (Zoey came out of hiding and tried to act innocent) Zoey: What's going on? Mikey: (Calmly) Come here. Shoutmon: (Calmly) You're charged with high treason, Zoey. Mikey: (Calmly) Are you gonna plead guilty or not guilty? (Realizing the jig is up, Zoey gave in angrily and admitted it) Zoey: (Angrily) Fine! Guilty! You got me! Mikey: But don't you realize you almost killed them? Zoey: (Angrily) Yeah! But I just wanted to be with you mostly, Mikey! (Mikey and Shoutmon got angry) Mikey: Zoey Hanson! That is not how you get me to fall in love with you! Shoutmon: I agree! Mikey: So, with our heavy hearts, we hereby banish you forever! (Shocked, Zoey got angry) Zoey: You can't do that! Shoutmon: Yes, we can! (After looking at Ariel and Angie, who gave a look that made them feel bad for her, Zoey quivered her fists in anger, then her eyes filled with angry tears, and flew away) Ariel: Don't banish her forever. Angie: Couldn't you change it into a lighter consequence? Shadow: But she almost killed both of you. Dorulumon: Ariel and Angie's right, actually. Silver: Yeah. (The others turned to Dorulumon and Silver) Silver: Jealousy may never win over anything, but forgiveness is divine. Dorulumon: That's right. Even if our hearts are full of anger against each other, they will mend eventually. (Realizing Dorulumon and Silver are right too, Mikey and Shoutmon turned to the Mew Mews) Mikey: Girls? I need you to deliver a message to Zoey from me, Ariel, and Angie. Shoutmon: And a second one from me. Angie: Don't forget a third one from me. Corina: Okay. Name them. Mikey: My message is to tell her about Dorulumon and Silver's words of wisdom. Shoutmon: And that we decided to shorten her banishment to one week. Corina: Got it. Holly: And the second one? Angie: Tell Zoey that Ariel and I didn't mean to make her jealous. Ariel: And that we just wanna be friends. Bridget: Got that. Wendy: And the third one? Ariel: Tell her that Mikey, Shoutmon, Angie, and I will never make her jealous again. Renee: Got it. Kikki: We'll go to her then. Mew Mews: Goodbye! Group: Goodbye! (The Mew Mews flew away to where Zoey flew away. Once that's done and over with, Mikey, Shoutmon, and their Neverland friends changed the subject) Shoutmon: Anyway, we must welcome our guests properly by showing them our hideout. Mikey: Good idea. (Back at Hangman's Tree, the group arrived and entered the tree after looking out for spies. Inside, Goddard and the kids were amazed by the interior) Amy: Wow, this is neat! Angie: And tidy. Cutemon: Not to mention sparkly. Sebastian: No wonder you love living in the wilderness. Jeremy: We have an extra room, but.... (They unveiled a filthy extra room) Jeremy: It's messy. (Goddard and the kids didn't mind) Sebastian: Well, we'll just clean it up. Espio: It is a little filthy. Cream: Give it a nice, home-like touch. Knuckles: We can work together even. (The others agreed) Jimmy: Is it okay if you and Ariel wait out here in the room until it's done? Angie: Sure. Ariel: Why not? (Then, after grabbing some broomsticks, mops, and other cleaning supplies, the group, except Ariel and Angie who're waiting in the other room, then started cleaning the clutter out of the room and off the floor. As they started, Mikey started singing) Mikey: Let's be quiet As a mouse And make a lovely Little house For Ariel and Angie Shoutmon: All for Ariel and Angie They've come to stay Fusion Fighters and Gangreen Gang: And be our mothers At last we have two mothers Mikey: Home sweet home Upon the wall A welcome mat down In the hall For Ariel and Angie Shoutmon: So that Ariel and Angie Won't go away Fusion Fighters and Gangreen Gang: We have two mothers At last we have two mothers Mikey: Oh what pleasure They'll bring to us Make us pockets And sing to us Shoutmon: Tell us stories We've been longing To hear Mikey and Shoutmon: Over and over Mikey: They'll be waiting At the door We won't be lonely Anymore Since Ariel and Angie Shoutmon: Lovely Ariel and Angie's Here to stay Fusion Fighters and Gangreen Gang: We have two mothers At last we have two mothers (After the clutter is cleared, they start scrubbing and sweeping the floor and the walls) Fusion Fighters and Gangreen Gang: We have two mothers At last we have two mothers (After cleaning and working hard, the room was clean at last. The London group ran and got Ariel and Angie into the room and to their happiness, Angie and Ariel were happy to see a clean room) Mikey: Oh what pleasure They'll bring to us Make us pockets And sing to us Shoutmon: Tell us stories We've been longing To hear Mikey and Shoutmon: Over and over Mikey: They'll be waiting At the door Shoutmon: We won't be lonely Anymore Since Ariel and Angie (They seat Ariel and Angie on the bed and as Nene and Ballistamon handed a bouquet of flowers to Ariel and Angie, everyone, except the London group, continued singing) Mikey, Shoutmon, and Neverland group: Lovely Ariel and Angie's Here to stay Fusion Fighters and Gangreen Gang: We have two mothers At last we have two mothers Mikey: They'll be our mothers Shoutmon: It's nice to have two mothers Mikey, Shoutmon, and Neverland group: Ariel and Angie's Here to stay (After the song ended, Ariel and Angie spoke) Ariel: Lovely darling room! Angie: It's beautiful! Ace: So, we got one question left. Ariel: And what's that? Christopher: (Whispering to the Fusion Fighters and Gangreen Gang) One, two, three. (They kneel on the floor) Fusion Fighters and Gangreen Gang: Be our mothers. (Flattered, Ariel and Angie happily gave in) Ariel: Very well. I'll be honored to be your mother. Angie: Me too. (The non-serious Fusion Fighters and Gangreen Gang cheered while Dorulumon and Christopher smiled softly until they realized something) Ace: Wait! We need two fathers. (Getting the idea, Mikey and Shoutmon spoke up) Mikey: I can be your father for Angie. Shoutmon: So will I for Ariel. (Ariel agreed even, despite giggling at Shoutmon's offer. The Fusion Fighters and Gangreen Gang cheered while Christopher and Dorulumon smiled softly. After that's done, Mikey, Shoutmon, Ariel, and Angie got an idea) Ariel: Now come along, children. We're going on an outing. Non-serious Fusion Fighters and Gangreen Gang: (Excitedly) An outing? Really? Ariel: Yep! Mikey: We're going on some adventures around the island. Angie: That will be fun. Group: Okay. (They exited Hangman's Tree and went into the forest. Once there, Mikey turned to the others) Mikey: So, what do you want to do for an adventure? Ariel: I want to see the mermaids. Ace: Nah, let's go hunting for lions. Arturo: Or tigre? Meaning "tigers?" Billy: No, bears. Ballistamon: Oh my! (To us readers) Wanted to say that. Jimmy: Actually, I prefer to want to see the natives. Aryll: Yeah, the Digimon! Link: Relax, Aryll. We'll go see them. Mikey: Well, who will go see the mermaids with me and Ariel? (Shoutmon, Sebastian, Flounder, Zelda, Nene, Angie, and the female members of Sonic's group, including Cheese, went up to them) Mikey: So that means you guys go and find and capture the Digimon natives. (The Digimon native group saluted in agreement) Mikey: Jimmy, you be the leader. Ace, you be second-in-command, and Tails, you be the general. Jimmy: (Saluting) I shall do my best. Ace: (Saluting) Me too, Mikey. Tails: (Saluting) I won't let you down. Jimmy: Forward, march! (Then, the Digimon native group marched through the forest with Aryll following last) Aryll: Come on, Spyro! Let's go for it! Ariel: Aryll! Do be careful! Angie: Don't worry, Ariel. Nene: They'll be fine. Mikey: Let's go see the mermaids. (Agreeing, Mikey's group then flew to the the direction Mermaid's Lagoon) Coming up: The Digimon native group search to capture the Digimon natives, only for them to get caught by surprise on something very bad they didn't do at all. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies